


Not An Option

by Shortandblonde



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Jayroy, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortandblonde/pseuds/Shortandblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason hated Gotham. Every damned time he ended up here, things just got phenomenally worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not An Option

Jason hated Gotham. Every damned time he ended up here, things just got phenomenally worse. There was something about the city's dark streets, slick from the storms, that seemed to beckon evil out of the shadows and into whatever little bit of light Gotham had. Blood ran as often as rain. But you know what they say- you'll always find your way home. In Jason’s case, even if you don't want to.  
  
It was also sort of a family issue. He and Batman never seemed to be on the same page, and his adoptive siblings could be some of the biggest idiots alive. For example, Dick Grayson, who had decided it was a _great_ idea to fake his own death and leave his extensive friends and family grieving. While he was admittedly glad that Dick _wasn't_ dead, he was pissed. So pissed, in fact, that he'd made the idiot move of not calling Dick for help.  
  
So that left him where he was now- locked in battle with the League of Assassins on the outskirts of Gotham City, _way_ outmatched and outnumbered. Jason was good, but only because he'd been _trained_ by the League, as well as by Batman. The only reason that Roy stood any chance was because he and Jason trained together on a daily basis. But even fighting side by side with the smooth grace of two people who knew each other as well as they knew their own names, they were struggling to keep up. They'd been slowly wearing down, slowly being backed in a corner. Roy had long run out of arrows, and Jason’d had to rip off his his helmet after it'd been cracked apart. At this point, they were Red Hood and Arsenal without the hood or the arsenal.  
  
So, all in all, Jason still hated Gotham, and today had been a terrible day. It got even worse when Roy suddenly screamed in pain. Jason turned around, catching a glimpse of the archer on the ground, his leg bent at an awkward angle. _Dammit._ He turned back, catching his assailants arm just as it raised to strike.  
  
“Jason- to your left!”  
  
And so they fell into an easy routine. Roy would call out warnings or suggestions, sometimes insults aimed at an assassin, sometimes a whoop of victory, and Jason fought to keep them both alive. He had backed up to stand over Roy, trying to defend him as best he could. It was going pretty well. For a while, at least. And then one of Jason’s guns clicked out of ammo. Then the other. He tossed them away and kept fighting.  
  
They wouldn't last much longer, he knew. This was the point where, logically, they'd retreat. But seeing as Roy’s broken leg wasn't really making that an option, they kept going. Roy's voice had died out, at some point just after it started to become hoarse and pained. Jason’s vision had was tinged with red, his arms were on _fire,_ and still the assassins somehow kept coming. It was plain fucking annoying, at this point.  
  
Roy cried out behind him. He jerked around in time to see an unarmed man aiming a kick at Roy's ribs. He moved to help when Roy picked his bow off the ground and slammed it into the man’s head. Breathing hard, he looked up. His eyes widenened and his mouth was moving, but the blood was rushing too loudly in Jason’s ears. A sharp pain exploded in his chest.  
  
_No. No, god damnit._  
  
Roy's mouth was still moving, an expression of horror on his face. It dawned on Jason that Roy might not be able to get himself out of this.  
  
_I can't die like this again._  
  
Jason felt himself hit the ground, and a hoarse voice was calling out his name just before the world went black.


End file.
